The invention concerns a fixture for the attachment of a guide rail on the inner side of the side wall of a body or the like using attachment elements arranged apart at right angles to the guide rail.
Usually, guide rails are attached to the side wall of a piece of furniture by attachment screws or rivets. This, however, has the disadvantage in that one could not fit a frame facing on the front of the piece of furniture as the drawers could not then be pulled out of the body. If a frame is required to be mounted on the front the guide rails must then be attached to the side wall of the body at a specific distance from it.
Up to now distance pieces such as wood blocks or tubular plastic pieces have been used which were fixed to the sidewall of the body by correspondingly long screws. This attachment requires however, a considerable amount of assembly time. It can only carry a slight drawer loading on the side wall.
The invention avoids these disadvantages. It is based on the technical problem of the provision of an attachment for guide rails on the side wall of a body or the like in which the guide rails can be attached to the side wall at a distance from it, and for which the connection is easy to assemble, secure and has high load-carrying capability.